


At 36

by jennandanica



Category: Real Person Fiction, Troy RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Est-related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my RPG Establishment-related ficlets. Eric was married to Sean Bean and then they divorced and he was seeing Orlando Bloom and about to enter into a polyamorous relationship including Harry Sinclair and Billy Crudup. It's not part of the game and in no way canon, but it is the same muse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At 36

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my RPG Establishment-related ficlets. Eric was married to Sean Bean and then they divorced and he was seeing Orlando Bloom and about to enter into a polyamorous relationship including Harry Sinclair and Billy Crudup. It's not part of the game and in no way canon, but it is the same muse.

He'd given up on the thought of a normal life when he was ten. When he first got hard and it was over another boy. He'd looked at his mum, dad, brother, the ingredients of a normal family life, and realized he wasn't ever going to have that. But it didn't really matter. Or so he told himself.

At thirty-five he discovered he wasn't really who he thought he was. Nowhere near as fancy free. Nowhere near as vanilla. Married a man with three marriages behind him, children, family already. Assumed they'd grow old together. That maybe he'd get those things he'd always thought out of reach. Six months later, they'd separated. Why he still doesn't know.

And now he's sitting here. Watching his lover sleeping. Thinking about the men he shares him with. The men he could love if he lets himself. And if it lasts, it'll be nothing like the normal life he'd secretly wanted, longed for, told himself didn't matter. If he lets himself and it lasts, it's not anything anyone outside it will ever understand. And it certainly isn't where he pictured himself at thirty-six.

But it feels right. Surprisingly right. And that's what really matters.


End file.
